Different Friends
by Doctor Sigma
Summary: On the train ride to Hogwarts, four witches met and became friends. One-shots of their adventures and life during school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is my first fanfic that I have written, so please tell me what you think of it :) The story is not completely my own, I only translated it into English. The story was originally written by Casifire. :D**

**Chapter 1 - The beginning**

"Okay, this cabin is free!" Emily said, walking into the empty cabin in one part of the train. Alice followed her sister and sat in front of Emily, putting her suitcase into an empty space above the seats, that was meant for the suitcases. She took her phone, opened Netflix and started to watch Doctor Who, headphones in her ears. "You really won't talk to me during the journey to Hogwarts?! And you won't let me watch Doctor who! What am I supposed to do then?! Talk to my cat?" Emily yelled to Alice. Alice only rolled her eyes and continued to watch Doctor who.

Soon the door was opened and in came a girl, with curly, black hair and classes. Emily stared at her. The girl was carrying a big suitcase and a bag, with an owl on her shoulder. Emily's cat slept in her arms and didn't even look up at the owl. Alice's own owl was in its cage."Yey! There's room here! Hello!" The girl yelled, walking through the doorway. She threw her luggage to the cargo and sat next to Emily, opened her bag and took out a manga-cartoon. Emily stared at the girl, wondering what she was reading. Alice just continued watching Doctor who, not caring about anything that was going on around sat in calm silence, waiting for the train to leave the station.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened once again. This time, in the doorway, there was a brown haired girl, with classes and eyes that held no emotion in them. She was scary and looked like some kind of an ice queen. The girl was deadly pale and had blue-grey eyes. "Hej" She said quietly. Emily and the black haired girl wondered what the girl had said. She did not talk English, that much was obvious. She put her large suitcase to the cargo. A white cat, with long fur followed her. She sat next to Alice, opened her bag and took out a book that was written in different language.

They spent a while in a complete silence and the train had left the station, when suddenly the black haired girl that had already red her manga-cartoon, got bored of the silence. "Hello to everyone! I'm Katherine Silvandia, but just call me Kate! And you are?" The girl shouted so loudly that even Alice heard her through the headphones.

"I'm Emily White. Hello" Emily said. The brown haired girl just raised an eyebrow. "Alice White. Emily is my twin sister." Alice said fast. Kate wondered how they could be twins. It seemed impossible, because they were not very much alike.

"Emma Lestrange." Emma said shortly. "So, are you a second year?" Kate asked.

Emma´s answer surprised them. "No. I changed schools. I was in Durmstrang, but now that I came here I have to start from the first year." Emily stared at Emma, surprised. For the rest of the train ride Emily and Kate talked to each other, while Alice watched Doctor who and Emma read.

_*The Sorting ceremony*_

"Alice White!" Was heard when McGonagall shouted a name of the one that would get sorted next. Alice was the first one of the four. "You are loyal and hardworking, yes. And you have a kind heart. I know just where you belong... HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted. The puffs clapped and everyone looked at Alisa when she walked to the table of the Badgers.

"Katherine Silvandia!" was heard through the hall. Kate walked to the front and sat on the stool, where the hat was placed on her head. "Mind full of ideas for the next mischief. You´re always thinking, aren't you? Ah, but the pranks! They're cunning, just like you. And there is ambition. You'll do well in... SLYTHERIN!" Kate smiled. She was not surprised in the least, because she knew she would be a Slytherin. She sat on a stool at Slytherin table and started a conversation with another snake.

"Emily White!" was shouted. Emily walked to the front of the hall nervously. She breathed deep and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. "Looking for an adventure, i see. You are brave and courageous. You would do nearly anything for your friends. "Definitely a... GRYFFINDOR!" Emily smiled happily and ran to the Gryffindor table, still grinning like an idiot. The table of the lions was cheering loudly and people patted Emily's back.

"Emma Lestrange!" was shouted and everyone turned to watch once again. Emma walked confidently to the front, with an empty face. "Hmm... You come from Dumstrang, yes. You are very clever. You will do well in school, I am sure of that. There is no doubt that you will go to... RAVENCLAW!" Emma walked calmly to the table and sat next to the other Ravens. She shook hands with the others next to her and was greeted formally.

* * *

**Okay, there is the first chapter! Any good? I do hope you liked it :) Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 2 - In trouble**

Emma was reading a book on the grounds of Hogwarts, Alice was sleeping next to her, in a form of a cat. She was a multi-animagus and could turn into any non-magical animal she wanted to.

Everything was perfectly calm and quiet for the two peace-loving witches. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining and sometimes, the north wind would blow a refreshing gust (?). Somewhere in the sky, there were two fifth year rebels flying around. Emily and Kate had decided to try flying together on one broom. Emily was the pilot and Kate was a passenger. They flew around the castle and above the Astronomy tower.

Emma was reading her book and listening to the peaceful sound of wind, when suddenly everything went wrong. "GYAAAAAHHH!" Was heard around the grounds and Katherine dropped in front of Emma and Alice. This frightened Alice, who changed back into a human and hid behind a tree that Emma was leaning on.

"Auch... It's not every day you fall of a broom, eh?" Kate joked, grinning, and cleaned herself of the mud. Kate and Emily had dropped from a broom so many times during the years. After the first few times, Emma started to put some kind of a protection charm on them, every time they went to fly. This way, they wouldn't break any bones and be stuck in the infirmary.

"Katherine, why did you fall this time?" Emma asked with an empty face, as always. She didn't show her feelings to anyone.

"Well, Emily and I were flying on her broom and I got an idea that we would cover Emily's eyes and I would tell her where to fly. I told Emily to go upside down and, well, I dropped." Kate explained.

"So, in other words, Emily is probably crashed into something" Emma said and turned a page in her book. Kate stared at Emma, wondering what she was talking about, when suddenly she heard a shout with a voice of professor McGonagall. "KATHERINE SILVANDIA AND EMILY WHITE! COME INTO THE TRANSFIGURATION CLASS, IMMEDIATELY!" Kate grimaced and started to run towards the class room.

"Why are those two always in trouble?" Alice asked, sitting next to Emma.

"They're missing something we have. Brains" Emma answered, closed her book and got up.

"Come on. We better help those two once again." Emma helped Alice to get up, took her bag and started to walk towards the Transfiguration class room.

_*In the class room*_

"Where did you get the idea to fly together, on one broom! And with the pilot's eye's blinded?! Anything could've gone wrong! You are lucky that you have friends like Emma and Alice or else you would've died or destroyed the whole school!" McGonagall shouted, while Severus Snape glared at the two girls.

"Now, let me repeat what you said. Firstly, you get the _wonderful_ idea of flying on a same broom, which is against the school rules. Secondly, who gave you the permission to fly? No one. Lastly, why was Miss White flying the broom blindly?" Snape asked coldly.

"We thought that it would be good practice for our balance!" the girls answered at the same time. Snape covered his face and McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows. Emily had flown through a window and was covered in glass chips, while Kate was dirty and covered in mud, because of the fall. Both of their faces were serious, but their eye's twinkled with mischief.

"Both of you get a flight-ban, but it does not involve quiddich practice, and a week of detention. Miss Lestrange can deal with the rest. And 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Go now." McGonagall said, and both of the girls fled out of the room.

Outside the class room, Emma and Alice were waiting for them to come out. Emma had two books in her hands. She gave the books to Emily and Kate.

"You two, are going to your common rooms to read these books from cover to cover. And don´t start complaining. Am I understood?" Emma asked and the two of them nodded.

"Good." She said and gave the books for Kate and Emily.

"Guide on how to fly on a broom for idiots. Hey! We are not idiots!" Kate shouted to Emma, who in turn raised an eyebrow, that clearly said _´Are you sure´._

"Okay, maybe we are a little bit stupid" Kate admitted.

"Good. Now go to your own common rooms. You have a book to read." Emma said and they all turned to go back to their common rooms, Emily to Gryffindor tower, Alice to Hufflepuff basement, Emma to Ravenclaw tower and Katherine to Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

**Now, here was the second chapter. Please, tell me what you think of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here´s the third chapter! Hope you like it :) Sorry, it took awhile to send it here... **

**Chapter 3 - The Quidditch match**

"Welcome everyone, to Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match! Now let´s get on with the game!" The game began. Every house was watching the game, or at least those who were not in the infirmary. Some people always ended up staying there because of the fights between students before the match.

"Good luck Emily. You need it if you want to win!" Katherine said to the Gryffindor seeker, who was watching the game from above. Kate was a seeker to, for the Slytherin quidditch team. Mostly the first twenty minutes of the game went without a sight of the snitch.

"Good luck to you too Kate. Let´s try to stay out of the bludgers way today, okay?" Emily asked.

The last game, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, Kate had been hit with a bludger while she was after the snitch, and had to spend two weeks in the hospital wing.

"Yeah yeah, mum. Why do you think I´m up here?" Kate said and they started to chat.

_*In the stands*_

"What are those two doing now?" Alice asked, seeing the seekers up in the air, looking only at each other. She hadn´t brought her own pair of binoculars, so she couldn´t see them very well. Alice was the chaser for the Hufflepuff team, while Emma was the Ravenclaw Keeper.

"Talking. Their houses are playing and they´re just chatting merrily up there. What is their problem?" Emma asked, frowning at the two.

"No idea. They attract problems on themselves all the time. It just gets worse when they're in each other's company." Alice answered.

"That is so true. It´s a bit scary to leave those two alone, with only you for the Christmas break, when I go to Drumstrang." Emma said.

Emma, who had gone to school in Dumstrang for a year, went there for the holidays. There were many reasons as to why. One of the most known reasons was that there was a proper winter.

"I´ll be fine Emma. And the castle is full of professors! They will help if Emily and Kate find any trouble." Alice said.

While Emma and Alice were talking, the game was 150-120, for the Slytherin.

_*Back in the air*_

"Emily, what´s the game?" Kate asked, looking around.

"I dunno. I´m not exactly following the game. Didn´t you know that?" Emily said, smirking at Kate.

And then the catastrophe began. The golden snitch flew inches away from their faces.

"The snitch!" Both of the seekers shouted and flew after it.

"Go away, you slimy snake! The snitch is mine!" Emily shouted at Kate. Sometimes they hated each other, mostly during a game.

"Me?! Slimy! Oh no, I´m getting the snitch you stupid Gryffindor! Kate shouted back, while continuing the chase.

Suddenly the snitch did a sharp turn to the right and dropped straight down. Emily followed it closely, never letting the snitch get out of sight.

Kate turned sharply to the left, thinking that the snitch would come that way and would be then easy to catch. The snitch was nearly in the middle of the quidditch-field, two seekers following: the other one in front of the snitch, other behind. Both of the seekers forgot one thing. One _very_ important thing.

"YOU IDIOTS! ONE OF YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Emma shouted.

"What? Who are you shouting at?" Alice asked worriedly. If Emma ever shouted at something, it was sports.

"If two people fly straight towards each other, a crash will come as a result" Emma answered angrily, and finally Alice figured it out. Emily and Kate were flying in top-speed.

"Come on, come on, I´m so close" Emily whispered, her hand merely inches from the snitch. Emily reached out. There was only an inch between her fingers and the snitch, when Kate noticed what was going to happen.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY EMILY!" Kate shouted. Emily looked up, but it was too late now to dodge.

"AAAH!" was the only thing they said, when they smashed into each other.  
A thump was heard and the two seekers were found on the ground. Emma and Alice could be seen running to the field to check on their friends.

"Urgh. That hurt!" Emily whined from where she was lying on the ground. Kate was staring at the sky, few feet away from her.

"Vad har gjörde? Varför jag inte komma ihåg?" Kate inquired. She was obviously suffering from a small concussion. She didn´t normally speak Swedish.

Emily sat up and noticed something in her hand. She was holding the snitch. "WE WON! WE WON!" Emily stood, raised her hand and showed the snitch to everyone. The crowd cheered and the quidditch team congratulated Emily. She started to jump around, but sat quickly down, because her ankle was hurting.

"Emily? Är du okej?" Kate asked, still speaking Swedish. She didn´t seem to notice it though.

"Kate, you´re speaking Swedish" Emily said. Kate just continued to stare at Emily, not understanding a word that was said. It was obvious that Kate thought she was speaking English and Emily something else.

"EMILY! KATHERINE! ARE YOU OK?" Alice shouted, running through the crowd towards them with Emma and the professors following her. Alice ran to Emily and hugged her.

"Don´t you ever scare me like that! I almost got an heart attack!" Alice said, while still hugging Emily, who was suprised of her sister´s reaction.

"Emma, varför Emily och Alice talar inte Engelska?" Kate said, still speaking Swedish.

"Oh no… Kate has a concussion and is speaking Swedish." Emma said calmly.

"Kata, vetat du, att du talar Svenska, men vi talar engelska?" Emma asked. Kate freaked out ans started to panic.

"Nej, nej, nej, Jag kan inte tala svenska! Jag hatar svenska språket!" Kate shouted. After a few seconds, Emma got annoyed and knocked her out.

"Ah, silence. Now let´s get you to the hospital wing and Emily can go to celebrate later." Emma said, while Hagrid picked Kate up and started carrying her away.  
Emma ja Alice helped Emily to get to the hospital wing. In the end, the Gryffindors won 300-175.

**there was that! Please tell me what you think of it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I´m back! ****Sorry it´s taken so long to update! I´ve been a bit slow, but here it is! **

**Merry Christmas to everyone! And happy New Year :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Winter goodbyes**

"Well, I´m leaving to Dumstrang. So Alice, I trust you to look after these two. Emily, don´t always do what Kate tells you to and Katherine, don´t destroy Hogwarts while I´m gone." Emma said, when they reached the pier. Emma loved winter, but in Scotland, there was no proper winter. Every winter, Emma left to Northern Norway.

"I´ll guard these two, that´s a promise. I won´t promise they won´t do anything stupid, though." Alice said, hugging Emma. They all knew they would not see Emma for a while.

"I promise to try not to get into any trouble! And that´s a promise!" Emily grinned and jumped to hug Emma so fast, that they almost fell to the gold water of the Black Lake.

"Emily, you have already nearly dropped us both into the ice cold water." Emma said and Emily blushed, realizing she broke the promise before Emma had even left.

"Hmm… I won´t promise anything. Who knows what I will do this year." Kate said, smiling slyly. Emma and Kate didn´t hug, but shook hands.

"Well, I´m waited in the ship, so I´ll be leaving now. See you in next semester." Emma said. She took her luggage and climbed in to the ship. There was a student waiting for her. The student took the luggage, said a few words to Emma and walked away with Emma´s suitcase.

"Even if it might seem like it, I don´t hate you. You´re my best friends and I could never hate you. See you in few months." Emma said to the three girls watching and walked deep into the ship. The ship sank into the water and left.

"She just left and I´m already missing her." Alice sighed. Emily hugged her and they all turned to watch the place where Emma had left. At the same time, something started to fall out of the sky.

"What the… Snow!" Kate shouted and started to jump around. Emily and Alice looked up.

"I forgot! I don´t have any jacket with me! Let´s go in, it´s cold!" Kate said and ran to the doors of the castle. Emily and Alice walked calmly after Kate.

_*The next semester starts*_

Emma walked on the Hogwarts grounds. She had just come back and was admiring the fact that the castle was still up. Well look at that. She really had been afraid of leaving Emily and Kate alone, with only Alice there to stop them.

"Maybe those two have finally grown up." Emma said to herself and walked to the doors of Hogwarts.

"What the…" Emma said slowly, when she saw the entrance of Hogwarts. Or what was left of it.

The students were running around and the professors were looking for the lost students. Somewhere exploded and Kate dropped just in front of Emma.

"Oh, Hi Emma! You came back!" Kate said, while getting up from the cold floor. Emma was staring coldly, analyzing what was happening.

"Katherine Silvandia… What did you do this time?" Emma asked and Kate knew she was in big trouble. Emma used their whole name only when she was angry.

"Well, we were planning a welcoming party for you, when Emily noticed that one of the candles in the Great hall had gone out and we decided to climb up the ladders to change it. Then the ladders fell and Emily was hanging on the candle and then the candle fell and the tables started to burn and then the fireworks that we put around the school went on. I tried to stop one of the fireworks and, well, here we are." Kate said, rambling.

"Where are Alice and Emily?" Emma asked, her face revealing no emotions.

"Umm… Alice changed into and owl and flew away and Emily went to take of the fire. I have no idea where they are now..." Kate said, playing with her shirt.

"I was gone for few months and on the last day of our holidays; you do just what I told you NOT to do! The whole school is on fire, Alice is who knows where and Emily is somewhere in the school!" Emma shouted at Kate.

"Umm… Well, actually, you are not gone, so we didn´t destroy the school while you were gone? We did it when you came back?" Kate said hesitantly.

Emma glared at Kate, and she immediately shut her mouth. Emma was scary when she got angry. She looked like she was ready to murder the one who made her angry. Emma had already attacked Emily and Kate more than once. This time, Emma looked ready to really kill them.

"Emma! You´re back!" was heard from behind Emma. She turned around and saw Alice come running to hug her.

"Next time you go to Norway, take me with you! Never leave me here with those two again!" Alice shouted in panic. Emma promised that she would. She couldn´t leave the poor Hufflepuff alone in the mercy of two idiots.

"HELP ME! HOW DO YOU DESTROY A WATER MONSTER!?" They saw Emily running towards them, screaming, with a monster made out of water behind her. Kate and Alice hid behind and Emily ran to them.

_"Vaporious Waterious!"_ Emma shouted and spell hit the monster. It turned into water vapor.

"Emma, you saved my life! Thank you so, so much!" Emily hugged Emma tightly.

"YOU TWO WILL BE THE REASON FOR MY DEATH! SERIOUSLY ARE YOU CRAZY!? I´M LEAVING NOW! AND YOU BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emma shouted angrily at Emily and Kate. She then started to walk away with Alice following. Emily and Kate stared at them.

Then a shout was heard.

"EMILY WHITE AND KATHERINE SILVANDIA! TO THE HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE´S OFFICE! _IMMEDIATELY!_"

* * *

**Here it was, I hope you liked it :) Till next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry for taking so long.. I`ll try to be faster with this!**

**This chapter is a bit weird, but I hope you like it. :D **

**But, since there´s nothing else to say at the moment, let´s start with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – In trouble**

Katherine, Emily, Emma and Alice, were all in the charms class. The professor was teaching them the charm called Wingardium Leviosa and the girls were still annoyed about their last problem, where an idiot didn´t remember that she could light a candle with a simple spell. Emily and Kate had gotten a month of detention and a loss of 100 points. Emma and Alice had calmed down after a few days, but were still a bit angry every time someone mentioned what had happened.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Kate shouted, but the feather stayed on the table. Emma and Alice had already managed to get the feather up and Emily had managed to blow her own up. She was still in a bit of a shock, with her face black.

"Kate, you are saying it wrong." Emma said to Kate, the third time in that class. Kate didn´t even look up this time when she said it.

"Get up you fucking.. _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ Kate screamed at the feather. The feather started to rise up, inch by inch. Emma and Alice, who were drinking tea, looked at it. Even Emily got over her shock and stared at the feather. Then a BOOM was heard and every teacup blew up, the tea blowing on everyone´s face.

"I knew it was too impossible to be true!" Emily spoke up the first time after blowing up her own feather. At the same time as she said this, Emma shouted. "AAAAHHH! You idiot! You are so dead, you stupid five-year-old!" Her hair was in front of her eyes, wet from the tea.

"_Frozentali Monstra!"_ Emma shouted and a giant ice monster came out of nowhere. It went after Kate. The whole room went into panic. Emily screamed, remembering her own experience with a water monster. She accidentally threw her wand away. The wand hit the floor, and suddenly the room was full of little furby´s.

They started to run around the room and pull on the student´s hairs. Alice was trying to fly through the window as an owl, but the furby´s were hanging from her wings. Kate ran out of the room, the ice monster following her. She ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. The monster finally caught Kate and threw her down from the moving staircase. Luckily, Kate remembered to shout, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ and this time it worked.

She was hovering just above the floor. She sighted in relief, when suddenly Emma came out of nowhere and attacked Kate. They fell to the ground and Emma started to strangle Kate. They rolled on the ground. Alice came flying to the room, with a furby still on her back and Emily was running away from the furby´s with rest of the students, while blowing them up from time to time. She was not looking were she ran and fell down the stairs, falling on Emma and at the same time saving Kate. Alice was landing, when suddenly, a furby jumped on her and she turned into an human, falling on the other three. There they were, in one pile. Kate was on the bottom, shouting at the other three to get off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Was heard and Dumbledore came into the room. He looked how the students ran in panic, being chased by furby´s, while others ran away from an ice monster. Then he saw four girls lying on the ground, with three of the girls hairs wet.

"Ms. Lestrang, miss Silvandia, miss White, miss White, a month of detention and 50 points from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" Dumbledore said, while the girls were looking at him with wide eyes. They started to protest, but stopped immediately, when they saw the look Dumbledore was giving them. They all left to their own common rooms to get cleaned up without another word.

* * *

**Well there it is! It´s a bit short, but i hope you like it :) **

**Please tell what you think of it! English is not my native language, so sorry if there´s any mistakes :)**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter! **

**And.. Well that was that, can´t think of anything else to say :D **

**But, here it is! Short, but hope you like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Long days**

Kate, Emma, Alice and Emily were lounging in the Ravenclaw common room. They listened to the rain that had been coming for five hours already. That´s what you get for going to school in Scotland.

Emma was reading a book on the sofa with her glasses on. It was a rare sight. Alice was sleeping in her cat form in front of the fireplace. Emily was watching Doctor who, with her headphones on and Kate was staring sadly outside, watching how the rain fell.

"Can´t it stop raining already? I want to go out and practice quidditch!" Kate whined, but no one heard her and Emma just ignored her.

Kate stomped next to Emily and pulled of the headphones. "OI!" Emily shouted angrily.

"Help me get out of here. We have to get past Emma and I want to fly!" Kate whispered furiously and they started to walk towards the door, but Emma was already there, waiting for them.

"You two will stay inside. That way you can´t cause any troubles on me or the other students. Besides, the tea is almost done." Emma said and pointed at the tea pan. Emily and Kate returned to the sofa and Emma continued to read her book.

The common room looked like a library. It was full of bookcases, which were packed with different books. It was also very quiet. Every Ravenclaw was somewhere else.

Kate didn´t like the silence and started to plan an escape with Emily. The plan involved getting out right from under Emma´s watchful eyes. It did not take long for the plan to be ready.

Emma took the water pan and poured everyone a cup of tea. And then, without any warning, Emily and Kate ran towards a broom, grabbed it and took off.

**"GERONIMO!"** they shouted and Emma watched as they flew towards the window. She tried to stop them, but it was already too late. The duo flew through the window and around the towers of Hogwarts. Emma watched them for a second and sighted. She fixed the window, took her tea and started to read her book. Alice moved in front of the fireplace, still sleeping and enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Come on Kate, let´s go inside, I´m freezing." Emily whined, already soaking wet. They had flown around Hogwarts many times. Emily flew and Kate was the passenger.

"Alright, but you are facing Emma´s rage. She´ll kill us, especially as we broke the window. Emily flew towards the Ravenclaw window, thinking it was still broken. They flew through the window, right in front of Emma.

"Here, this is your punishment. Read it." Emma demanded, glaring at them. She threw two books at them. The book´s name was: _"How to_ not_ be a complete idiot"_

"Who would write something like this!?" Kate shouted, but quieted when Emma glared at her. Emily and Kate fell to the floor and started to read, pouting. Through all of the shouting and ruckus, Alice kept sleeping peacefully, oblivious of everything happening around her.

* * *

**The end...**

**Yeah, I had to put that there :D But ok. Now here it was! On more chapter! Thi was a bit short, but I hope it was good! **

**Please tell me what you think of it and I´ll see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
